


Lightsaber Practice

by AriesOnMars



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/pseuds/AriesOnMars
Summary: [FANART] This was fun to make, and I even got to redesign Jai's outfit to be something a little less Imperial.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtulissaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtulissaOwl/gifts).




End file.
